


Hoshi

by RavenMajere



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenMajere/pseuds/RavenMajere
Summary: A few days after the fight with Tokageroh, Yoh and Anna have a conversation under the stars that helps to make their relationship grow and seals a new promise between them. Missing scene in the middle of chapter 26 of the manga.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Hoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a translation from my fic Hoshi, originally written in spanish. This is the first shaman king fic I publish in english. Thanks to blacktipshark, my dear friend, who shares my passion for YohxAnna and was so kind to be my beta. Hoshi means star and wishing in japanese.

** Hoshi **

** By Demoness Raven/Raven Majere **

  


Anna was sitting on her balcony watching how Manta walked away from the house with Ryu and his gang. She had finally exploded at midday and had thrown everybody out of the inn. She got sick of them being around there, bothering her with their presence. Yes, they all had been helpful, they had cleaned every corner of every room and had helped with Harusame’s forging, but she needed some peace and quiet to calm her nerves after all that Tokageroh’s business…she still felt a little resentful with her fiancé because of it. Yoh, that idiot with a golden heart, had taken an enormous risk by letting himself be possessed by the thief and had gotten really close to dying for it. He had dared to almost break his promise to become the Shaman King and get a peaceful life for both of them, but what was really the worst of it all… he had almost died and left her all alone…he knew she would be totally alone without him and still…

-Idiot…-she mumbled under her breath. Her hands became fists clutching the balcony’s railing as she looked up at the stars. She took a deep breath in and then exhaled, finally relaxing under the night’s sky. The night was still, serene. For an unknown reason the spirits were silent, as if watching and waiting for something. She was able to feel their presence all around her, but she couldn’t feel their movements. All that silence surrounding her became a lullaby for her troubled mind and she started to get into a trance. Humans were not capable of becoming one with nature like shamans were. Shamans let nature pass through their bodies and their minds, reaching for their places among the vast universe. They only had to focus on letting it all pass through them and receive whatever they could… It was because she was so focused into her trance that she did not registered the figure who came through the door and sat in front of her.

-Anna…-

The young woman jumped when she heard Yoh’s voice, coming back from who knows were in her mind. She hurried to frown at him.

-Who gave you the right to enter into my room? - Anna asked, annoyed, hoping to make her fiancé uncomfortable. However, he was not fazed by her frown and looked at her innocently. 

-I stood by your door calling for you for like ten minutes but you didn’t answer…I decided to come in anyway when I saw the light was on.- Yoh answered while looking at her in the eye. She held his piercing look and saw that there was something questioning in it, as if he were looking for an answer written on her face for an untold question.

-So? What do you want?- She was the one starting to become uncomfortable now.

-…Anna, why are you avoiding me?- Yoh asked after a few seconds, deciding to cut straight to the point. He had learned to be direct with his intentions towards Anna when he met her, thanks to her reishi ability, in spite of the dire consequences he could face for it. He had decided to avoid beating around the bush even after he had discovered (to his great relief) that she could no longer read minds. For Anna, who had had no regards for words and promises for a long time, it was the ideas behind them what were actually important. 

-I’m not avoiding you- Anna was quick to answer and getting defensive, as if he had just called her a coward. He gave her a sceptical look, which she held even when she knew she would have to answer him anyway eventually. The truth was that she _was_ avoiding him. It wasn’t something easy to realize if you weren’t paying attention, but it had been easier to avoid him with Ryu and Manta at home. She spoke with him only when the others were around and was quick to deliver training or housecleaning orders and leave when they weren’t. Yoh surprised her by noticing this change in her attitude towards him, anyway. It was true that in spite of having been living together for just a few months, they had already become used to each other’s presence. They had started to look for each other when they weren’t resting into their own rooms. When she was watching TV, he would go and lay down there too with a manga and his music. They would spend many afternoons like that, without speaking but sharing their silence. They had been glad to discover again how much alike they were on the inside, even so that both of them could start to be able to guess what the other was thinking about.

Yoh was reflecting about that new connection too, and even though he knew it was not broken, he felt as if something had really gotten Anna to drift away that night when Tokageroh had tried to get his revenge on Amidamaru.

-This is all about the other night, isn’t it?...Manta told me everything about it.-He couldn’t avoid feeling guilty after his friend had told him about how Anna broke down into tears when the thief had gotten close to cut his neck. He had been aware of the risk he was taking at that moment and that he might have died. Although it wasn’t until he heard about his fiancée’s crying that he had begun to understand what his death might have cost.-I don’t want you to think that I don’t consider your decisions, and I know you are mad at me because you really wanted to solve everything fast and you didn’t want me to get hurt and…-

-I got scared, ok?!-She suddenly cut him off.- You are always risking your life to save others and you don’t care. I know you are like that but I cannot let you die in front of me and you know it! And even when you do know it, you still dared to...to... You should know that if you leave, I plan to follow you! You said there was a way to solve my life but what you don’t see is that you are part of that solution! Why do you think I’m here?! Why do you think I make you go through all that training?! You know I hate feeling weak and if you are weak it means I’m weak too! You weren’t the only one making a sacrifice that night at Osore...- Words kept coming from her mouth, releasing all the dark feelings she had been carrying inside those few days. 

-I’m sorry.- Yoh was looking at her now with eyes full of guilt. Anna was right, he had not let her die when he met her at Osore and had become the reason for her being alive. The same way she had become the reason for not giving up against the onni and letting himself die. And she was also right when she said he wasn’t the only one sacrificing himself that night…the memory of Matamune’s loss was still a fresh wound. Anna and he were bound by his sacrifice and even when he had meant well by trying to save Tokageroh’s soul, his own soul wasn’t only his anymore. ¨ _You should know that if you leave I plan to follow you!_ ¨. Those words made him tremble because of the strength of her feelings, and he promised himself that he would never make her feel like that again. He could not let her give up on her own life like that because he did it. Even if she might be free to make that choice, he realised in that moment that neither of them was actually free to choose dying anymore. She was strong and capable of overcoming any situation. He had no other choice then than to become stronger, standing with her side to side.

-I’m sorry.- Yoh repeated and on an impulse, knelt in front of Anna, took her cheeks into his hands and kissed her forehead. He hugged her after, and continued talking.- I cannot promise you that I won’t risk my life again to save others, living or dead. What I can promise is not to die. It is not an option for me and it should not be an option for you, ever.- 

-That’s the most important promises of all.-She answered from his chest, letting the warmth calm her down. Their breathing took the same rhythm and they let themselves enjoy the closeness until the position got uncomfortable. 

-Would you like some tea?-Yoh asked, glad to see that he wasn’t the only one blushing.

-I hope you get it right this time.-She answered, nodding.

-I’ll do my best.-He said, giving her a shy smile.

-As you always do.-

As Yoh was rising, they suddenly felt how the hairs on the back of their necks stood up and a chill run down through their backs. They both felt the event before it happened, and rose their eyes to the sky. A few seconds later, Ragoh, the star that marked the beginning of the Shaman’s Fight, crossed the sky.

-It finally arrived…-

-A…amaizing! It’s even bigger and bighter than Jii-chan said it is…Is that the legendary star we were waiting for?...Ragoh!-

-Ra…ragoh?-

Even though Manta’s voice broke the spell of the moment, neither of them would ever forget the conversation they had just had. It was as if that star had shown up in that precise instant to seal the promised they had made to each other. They would became stronger together.

  


  



End file.
